


The Battle Academy

by VioletArcher33



Series: For the Glory of Conquest [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Small Penis, Yaoi, Younger Top, bottom ash, older bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33
Summary: Bastion, a seventeen year old Trainer who hasn't been out on journey for over six months is given reason to return to adventuring when his bestfriend tells him of something called the Battle Academy. When they register for the Battle Academy they receive much more than they bargained for.





	1. A break in Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright notice: I do not own Pokémon just the story idea and my original characters.  
>    
> Authors notes: Here I am once more with another new story. Though unlike the other stories I have written there will be sex between two males within the first chapter. So, read at your own caution.

Bastion woke to the same sight that he always did, which was the tail end of his Pokémon Quill; named for the fiery quills that shoot out of his lower back.

As Bastion was staring at the creature he thought back on the day that he had captured the Pokémon.

*****

_The day was just like any other for the young sixteen year old Trainer. Bastion had been training Pokémon for over a year now and though he had yet to capture very many, those he did have were fairly powerful._

_As Bastion was trekking through yet another forest, he heard what sounded like a pained animal cry. Knowing that it had to be an injured Pokémon, Bastion ran towards the sound. Though what Bastion found was not anything that he was expecting._

_Standing on the corpse of its mother was a young Cyndaquil who was crying for all to hear, which would only give its location away to those Pokémon who would see it as prey. From his location, Bastion could tell that the Pokémon was male._

_"Poor little guy!" Bastion muttered out and seeing that the Pokémon was all alone he decided that he was going to capture and care for him._

_From the sight of the creature, Bastion guessed that he was only a few days old and even then that could be a stretch. This would allow Bastion to capture the Pokémon pretty easily since the Cyndaquil had most likely not learned how to properly defend himself yet. Though even with this knowledge, Bastion decided to call out another of his Pokémon to battle the small fire type if it came to that._

_"Riptide, come out!" Bastion called as he threw the Pokéball that held his Pokémon up into the air. As the red glow that was once contained vanished it allowed the Pokémon that it held within to come bursting out._

_Riptide who happened to be a light blue crocodile Pokémon that was known as Totodile came soaring through the air to land safely on his feet._

_The wild fire type who was already overly stressed from seeing his mother die in front of him, fainted when he saw Riptide._

_Wanting to ensure that the Cyndaquil ended up with him, Bastion immediately threw one of his many empty Pokéballs at the creature._

_As the Pokéball sucked the creature inside it which caused Bastion to wait for the Pokémon to try and escape potential capture. Though unlike the few other times that he had captured a Pokémon, this Pokéball almost immediately dinged which signaled to the young Trainer that he had captured the Pokémon._

_"Well that was much easier than expected." Bastion muttered as he bent down to pick up the Pokéball that now held his newest Pokémon. Though while he was doing this he was recalling Riptide back into his Pokéball home._

*****

_"I can't believe that a year has passed since I had captured you..."_ Bastion contemplated as he pushed himself out of bed, though he was careful to not disturb his sleeping Pokémon.

Once this was done, Bastion made his way towards his bathroom so he could get himself ready for the day. This action didn't take very long and soon Bastion found himself back inside of his room.

Though Bastion was not alone when he returned and since he was not expecting to see anyone within his room he was still as naked as the day he was born.

"Ash! What are you doing here?" Bastion cried out as he flung his hands downwards to cover Ash's sight on one of his most private body parts.

Though it would seem that Ash was not listening to what Bastion was saying as his face had turned flaming red. Seeing this caused a thought to jump within Bastion's mind. _"He is embarrassed? I thought it would be more so for me...wait. Could this mean he liked what he saw?"_ Bastion considered, though this train of thought didn't stop there _"If he did like it then maybe this could be what I need to cut through this constant boredom I have been feeling lately."_      

Once this thought had taken root within Bastion's mind he just had to know the answer and to help find out this answer he decided to make his move.

Though before he could do this he had to ensure that Quill was safely out of the way.

Letting his hands fall from where he held them, Bastion made his way towards his Pokéballs; without an ounce of covering for his now waking member. As Bastion was walking towards he kept his eyes on Ash, who in turn had his gaze firmly placed on Bastion's member.

Taking a glance towards Ash's crotch Bastion could see that a small tent was beginning to form. "He may be older than me, but I for one seem to be the bigger one." Bastion snickered to himself as he quietly picked up his Pokéball and recalled his sleeping Pokémon within it.

Once this was done, Bastion made his way over to Ash who was still completely enthralled with Bastion's now fully hard dick.

"Like what you see boy?" Bastion inquired of his oldest friend and long time crush.

Whether Ash fully understood what was being asked of him, he still nodded his head in acceptance of the question. Which gave Bastion all the incentive he needed to take what he wanted. "Strip then boy! I will give you what you need..." Bastion demanded of the other male.

Still lost within his internal thoughts, Ash didn't hear the order which caused Bastion to strip the older boy himself. Bastion expected this to be more difficult than it was and soon he was gazing at his delectable prize.

True to what Bastion thought moments ago Ash was not very big. _"He can't be any bigger than four inches hard...and even then that might be stretching it."_ Bastion concluded as he felt his dick grow even harder than what it was just a moment ago.

Bastion proceeded to pull Ash from the bed and guide him towards his knees. By this time the older boy knew exactly what was happening and before Bastion could give the order, Ash had wrapped his mouth around Bastion's larger member and was sucking for dear life.

"Oh my PokéGod! You have done this before." Bastion mumbled out and though it could have been taken as a question, Ash let his skills do the answering.

Though Bastion greatly enjoy what was happening, he felt a flutter of jealousy at the thought of Ash servicing anyone other than him.

It wasn't long before Bastion could feel himself get close to release and since he was wanting to get his dick in another of Ash's holes, he pulled the older boy off his member which caused Ash to whine at the loss. "Get on the bed with your ass in the air!" Bastion ordered.

Unlike the other time Bastion gave an order, this time around Ash was quick to comply which gave Bastion the perfect view of Ash's twitching hole. Though all Bastion wanted to do was ram his dick into Ash's perfectly pink paradise, he knew that he had to take it slow for Ash.

Ash on the other hand had other ideas. "Stick it in! I need it..." Ash begged of Bastion.

Upon hearing those words, Bastion slammed himself into Ash and was soon holding a near constant pace of slamming in and pulling out.

With this constant motion that was going in and out of him turned Ash into a moaning mess and when Bastion rammed into the small bundle of nerves that was hidden within Ash's perfect bubble, Ash screamed out as he shot his load onto Bastion's bed. This caused an overwhelming tightness on Bastion's dick which caused him to cum as well, though he shot his load deep within the other male.


	2. A gift for the Future

Bastion was laying on top of his new lover and though he had placed his load within Ash thirty minutes ago, he had yet to pull himself from the boy. This ended up causing Bastion to grow hard once more as Ash started to move around.

This caused Bastion to think that he should have another go at the hole that has claimed his length though before Bastion was able to start thrusting into Ash he started to speak. "Well that was fantastic and everything that I had imagined it to be but this was not the reason that I had...come...here." Ash stuttered out as he started to pull himself off of Bastion's member.

Knowing that he would have to wait before he got another chance to enter into Ash's warm hole once more, Bastion helped with removing his member from the other male.

Even though Bastion wanted nothing more than to slam himself back into Ash, he was curious on the reason behind Ash's arrival into Johto as well as inside his home. "Then what is the reason you are in Johto as well as here at my place?" Bastion questioned the older boy as he rolled himself from his bed to complete the task that he had set for himself before he got distracted by Ash.

As Bastion was getting dressed he looked back towards Ash and saw that the boy was still quite naked. "Well he must be exhausted." Bastion concluded as he went to see if Ash wanted his help getting dressed, though upon closer inspection Bastion could see that Ash had his cum leaking from his abused entrance. This caused Bastion to change his course and soon he was headed back to the bathroom so he could get something to help clean Ash up with.

Though before Bastion was able to get very far Ash was once more speaking. "Professor Oak told me of a new school that had started here in Johto called the Battle Academy. So, I was thinking that maybe you would want to join in academy with me since I knew you were wanting a reason to get out of New Bark." Ash explained as he pushed himself from the bed.

_"The Battle Academy? I guess that would be just as good of reason to leave as any of the others that I have been able to come up with."_ Bastion concluded as he watched his friend start to redress himself. With his decision to participate made, Bastion decided to voice his acceptance of the offer. "Sounds good to me Ash. Though how are we supposed to register for the school?" Bastion questioned as he himself finished getting ready.

Though Ash didn't answer right away as he was busy with the finishing touches of his outfit, though when he was finished he quickly replied to Bastion's question. "The Professor told me that we can either register with Professor Elm or at one of the Pokécenters." Ash informed his companion, who upon hearing this started to mentally slap himself for not thinking of that answer.

After he was done punishing himself, Bastion gave his opinion on what he thinks they should do. "I think going to Professor Elm to register would be the best option since his lab is stationed in New Bark Town." Bastion informed Ash who nodded his head along with the words, which told Bastion that Ash also saw that as the best option.

While Bastion was speaking he was also packing clothes as well as the cash that he had within his one of his traveling bags and once this was done he securely latched his Pokéballs onto his belt. Bastion could also see that Ash was doing the same thing.

As Bastion was watching Ash he noticed that Ash didn't have his sidekick along with him. "Hey Ash, I just noticed that you don't have Storm along with you. Where is he?" Bastion inquired as he started to worry for the Pikachu.

"I left him at home with my mom. She recently captured herself a female Pikachu and the two have been inseparable." Ash explained to Bastion who was thrilled that nothing had happened to the rodent Pokémon.

With everything now ready, both boys left Bastion's house and made their way towards Professor Elm's lab. Since Bastion had visited the Professor many times he knew the quickest route to the lab and as such was able to get there with relative ease.

Though as Bastion and Ash pushed their way into the lab they saw that the Professor was occupied with four hopeful Trainers. From the looks of the exchange two of the hopefuls were not very happy which was only confirmed by the words that came out of one of their mouths. "What do you mean that you have ran out of Pokémon...do you know how far we have come to receive our starters?" The young male hopeful growled out.

Both Bastion and Ash watched the exchange as they both understood the fear of not receiving their first Pokémon.

"Like I said beforehand, all the Pokémon that I had ready for new Trainers have already been given to others. You can return in two weeks when I receive a new batch of starters." Professor Elm replied to the two potential Trainers.

With this done the Professor looked towards Bastion and Ash. After bidding farewell to the two teenagers, Professor Elm made his way towards his two new guests. "Bastion! How are you? I haven't seen you since you deposited your newborn Pokémon. Don't tell me you already here to withdraw them?" Professor Elm spoke out in a flurry of words.

Giving the Professor a small smile. "Ash and I have come to register for the Battle Academy. Though before we get to that I would like to know how you were able to run out of starter Pokémon for the new Trainers." Bastion replied as he looked from the Professor and towards the two upset hopefuls.

Upon hearing that they were going to register for the Battle Academy the Professor's eyes lit up though since he has known Bastion for awhile he knew when he asked a question that he expected an answer. "Our breeders have not been able to meet our demands for starters as they have had many failed batches of eggs. So this has caused me to have to turn away Trainers until we are able to get the Pokémon that we need." Professor Elm explained to Bastion who was listening intently to what was told to him.

Hearing this gave Bastion an idea. "Okay Professor Elm. I actually would like to withdraw two of my newborns." Bastion informed the older man. Though Bastion didn't say what he was going to do with them, he could tell that Professor Elm had an idea what he was going to do with them.

With the request made Professor Elm made his way towards Bastion's lockbox and once he got there he entered the code that only Bastion and himself knows. With this done, the Professor reached in and drew out two of the Pokéballs that were held within.

When the Professor returned to Bastion he immediately started to speak. "Are you sure about this Bastion?" the Professor asked as he handed Bastion his Pokéballs.

"Yes Professor. I am sure." was the brief response that Bastion gave the older man before he made his way towards the two upset fourteen year olds. As Bastion got closer to the two he saw that they were twins who had dark green hair. When he got to the two, Bastion started to speak. "What are your names?" Bastion asked of the two boys.

Though they looked at Bastion strangely they did answer him. "My name is Bryan..." said the twin on the left while the other answered with "...and I am Ryan."

"Well, Bryan and Ryan I want you both to choose one of these Pokéballs though you will have to choose without knowing what Pokémon resides within them." Bastion instructed the two teens who were looking at the Pokéballs as if they were a gift from Arceus himself.

Without even a moments hesitation Bryan and Ryan snatched the Pokéballs without a second thought. Upon receiving the Pokéballs both boys called out their new Pokémon to reveal that Bryan received the Pokémon known as Totodile while Ryan received Cyndaquil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bastion- Unknown Size  
> Ash- 4 Inches  
>   
> Bastion's Known Pokémon  
> Cyndaquil(M)- Quill  
> Totodile(M)- Riptide  
>   
> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter. As always please review with your likes, dislikes as well as any other general comments that you have about the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes: Thank you for everyone who read the chapter. I know it is different for me to post a sexual scene within the first chapter of the story but I decided that I wanted to do something different for this story. Review with likes, dislikes and other general comments.


End file.
